


Just The Girl. (title inspired by The Click Five)

by abcsupercorp



Series: SuperEarps [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: DanverEarps, F/F, Good Lex Luthor, Red Daughter is good, SuperCorp, SuperEarps, Wayhaught - Freeform, linda lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Join the SuperEarps as they navigate their lives through highschool!. (sort of inspired by love will be there)Just a heads up, I do dislike Mon El, so if you like him or ship karamel, this story might not be for you. xoxo.





	1. Bus rides.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Waverly and Kara being bffs

"Come on Kara! we're going to miss the bus" Waverly called to her best friend who was her next door neighbor. The Earps and Danvers both lived on farms that were fairly close to one another. The blond girl was running behind. Ironic, considering she's an alien.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't lose your horses" Kara told Waverly as she caught up and arrived at the bus stop. Waverly let out a chuckle.

"Don't say that in front of the actual horses, Kara" Waverly told her. The bus arrived and the two younger sisters got on. They made their way to the very back.

"Kara, you okay?" Waverly asked as they sat down. Kara looked over at her best friend.

"Huh? oh, yeah. It's just, there were these two girls who came by our farm the other day" Kara replied.

"Ohhh, I see" Waverly said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Kara blushed.

"Shut up Waves. I just meant, I think that's them" Kara said as she discreetly pointed to a raven haired girl and a red haired girl chatting and laughing a few seats up.

"Shut up! you mean Lena Luthor and Nicole Haught?" Waverly asked.

"Yes" Kara replied, "Oh my Rao. Lena Luthor and Nicole Haught bought food from my families farm"

"Calm down, lover girl" Waverly teased. Kara shot her a glare.

"Oh shut up Earp. As if you weren't undressing Nicole HaughtStuff the other day in gym with your eyes" Kara whispered.

"First of all, you suck, I didn't do that, second of all, she's gorgeous, can you blame me?" Waverly whispered.

"First of all, I don't suck, you love me, and second of all, Lena's pretty cute too" Kara whispered back, earning a grin from Waverly.

"Hush, I'm with Mike" Kara replied. Waverly made a face.

"uck," she began, "you deserve better than that bread" Waverly told her.

"Says the one that dated his best friend for two years, and technically speaking, still _ is dating his best friend_" Kara replied. Waverly rolled her eyes.

"You got me there" Waverly replied, nose scrunched at the thought of her and James Hardy two years ago, technically they hadn't broken up yet but Champ was really pushing her buttons. The bus ride got quieter when the most popular girls in school, Samantha Arias, Lucy Lane and Maggie Sawyer got on.


	2. Chump and Moose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Chump and Moose, I mean Champ and Mike. (it's only a joke nickname)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy.

The bus pulled up to Quzzo City Highschool. Waverly and Kara hopped out of the bus, where they were greeted by their boyfriends. Chump and Moose, I mean, Champ and Mike. 

"hey there!" Champ said as he pulled Waverly in for a hug. Kara snickered but was also pulled in for a hug by Mike. 

"hey there's my girl!" Mike said as he pulled Kara in for a hug as well. 

"Mike- can't- breathe" said the small fifteen year old. Mike released his girlfriend.

"heh, sorry there buttercup, sometimes I don't know my own strength" Mike apologized. 

"Hey bro, we better head to practice or coach is gonna whoop our asses" Champ told his best friend. "we'll see you later ladies" 

"bye" Kara and Waverly said in sync as their boyfriends walked away. Their older sisters came walking over. 

"Hey baby girl" Alex and Wynonna said in sync, "Whoa, we're like robots" they said again.

"can you two not do that? it's weird" Kara and Waverly said in sync. Everyone broke into laughter. 

"so what did chump cheese brain and moose the lamp pole want?" Wynonna asked as she flicked her thumb towards the two boys goofing off as they caused themselves to be even more late to practice. The younger sisters rolled their eyes.

"Their names are Champ and Mike, and they are on their way to football practice" Kara replied. Alex and Wynonna turned around to see the two teenagers wrestling on the ground like a couple of fifth graders.

"right" Alex said sarcastically

"honestly, those two should just date each other" Wynonna commented. Alex erupted with laughter. Kara and Waverly rolled their eyes, but they couldn't help but smile. 

"Michael! James! get your asses to practice before I beat them" Wynonna yelled. The two teen boys got up and ran away like a couple of scared puppies. 

"You're so mean Wynonna" Waverly scolded, but she was obviously kidding.

"Oh the meanest" Wynonna said with a wink as she and Alex walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below.


	3. Luthor and Haught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Lena and Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

"Luthor, come on, we're going to be late for class!" Nicole yelled to her best friend. Lena was chatting with James Olsen, who was her friend but he clearly wanted to be more. Jimmy placed an arm on her shoulder, which she awkwardly pushed off. 

"I gotta go to class, Jimmy. but I'll catch you later" Lena said sweetly. Before James could say anything, Lena walked away and ran towards Nicole. 

"Uh.. yeah! see you in a bit!" James yelled out. He let out a frustrated groan when she walked further away. James' best friend walked over to him.

"Jimmy, buddy" Cole said as he patted his back, "She ain't ever going to go for you dude"

James glared at Cole and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Cole. She likes me. She just had to get to class" James argued, Cole scoffed.

"James, I understand you like-" James cut him off.

"Love" James corrected. Cole rolled his eyes. James was his best friend but he can be a real ass, especially when it came to pining over Lena. 

"Fine,  _ love, _ Lena. but if she doesn't like you, then you can't do anything about it" He told James. James glared at him.

"Now I see _ exactly _ what's going on," James said, " ** _YOU _ ** like her too" He said with a finger of accusation pointed at Cole.

"What? don't be ridiculous! I am being logical" Cole argued. "Something  _ you _ used to be when it came to girls "

James scoffed and pushed his best friend aside.

"Whatever Cole" he said as he grabbed his backpack, "she likes me and I'll prove it". with another glare, he walked away. 

* * *

"I think Jimmy likes you" Nicole told her best friend. 

"Yeah, I think so too" Lena replied, with a squint of her eyes and nose, not in disgust or anything, but just in shock. Nicole laughed.

"What? you don't like him?" Nicole asked. Lena shook her head.

"He's sweet but I'm not really interested in guys" Lena replied. Nicole's jaw dropped. Lena noticed and laughed as she pushed her best friend's mouth shut.

"Relax Nic." She started, "I think I might be into girls more"

"That's great! we can pine over hot girls together!" Nicole cheered. Making Lena laugh again. 

"Come on Nic, let's get to class before Mr. Crapper loses it" Lena told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll all love Cole in the end. And sorry I made James a bit of an ass.


	4. A Luthor and A Super/ An Earp and A Haught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Nicole talk to Kara and Waverly a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy.

"Excuse me" Said a sweet but soft voice, Kara and Waverly were reading books in the library. it was an angelic voice to say the least. "are these two extra spots taken?"

Kara and Waverly both looked up to see Nicole and Lena. Their jaws both dropped. 

"Um-" Kara said as she scrambled her backpack off of the seats, "they're free. you're welcome to sit here". Nicole and Lena smiled, sending both the younger Danvers and younger Earp into a spiral of confused emotions. They sat down, Kara avoided eye contact but the young Luthor recognized her right away. 

"Hey, I know you. You're Kara Danvers. Nic and I bought some milk from your farm, yesterday" Lena told Kara. 

Kara's jaw opened,** 's****_he remembers me? oh shit'_** she thought to herself, before she could open her mouth, Waverly swooped in, saving the day again. 

"That's her alright." Waverly responded for Kara. Nicole looked over at Waverly. Which made Waverly feel like her throat was on fire. 

"I know you too. You're Waverly Earp. The cheer captain" Nicole commented, "It sucks the cheer squad doesn't do much for the girls basketball team". 

"Yeah, that's me" Waverly replied, she cursed herself for acting like an idiot. She was about to talk more when her phone rang. "Excuse me, it's my Aunt Gus" she said, she excused herself and went outside the library. Kara watched from the window as her best friend's expressions changed from Sunny Day to Cloudy Day. Waverly walked back in. 

"Um..sorry to cut this short, but I need to go home.. Kara- can- can you get someone to- *hiccup* take me" Waverly asked between sobs.

"Yeah Waves, what's wrong? do you want me to get Mike and Champ?" Kara asked as she pulled out her phone.

"NO!" Waverly said, making Kara startle, "no, just..text Wynonna and Alex, or something" Waverly replied.

"What's wrong Waverly?" Nicole asked as she placed a hand on Waverly's arm. Waverly didn't flinch or move, she felt comfortable letting Nicole place a hand on her.  


"My Uncle Curtis just died" Waverly replied as she gathered her stuff and huddled out of the library. 

"don't worry about her, she'll be okay, I'll watch out for her" Kara said as she slipped a piece of paper with her and Waverly's socials into Lena's notebook. "I gotta run". She told them before walking out of the library to follow Waverly. Leaving Nicole and Lena feeling awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sad part of this story.


	5. Frustration and Comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Uncle Curtis' funeral rolls around and Champ is a douche bag. But what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The day of Curtis' funeral came around, hours before the funeral, and Waverly had it up to her bones with Champ. Instead of showing sympathy and comfort to his girlfriend, he was more interested in getting in her pants. She's only 15, mind you.

"C'mon babe, let me comfort you" Champ tried to whisper in Waverly's ear. With a loud, frustrated groan, Waverly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Stop it, Champ, just stop. God, not everything is about sex, you know" Waverly growled. Wynonna noticed her sister was clearly unhappy, so she walked over.

"Chump!" She called, getting Champ's attention, "This is a family matter, how about you scurry on out of here?"

"Kara and Alex are here, and they're not family" Champ replied with a scowl, pointing to the Danvers family who were talking to Gus.

"They're more family than you'll ever be, ChumpBucket, plus, Uncle Curtis and Dr. Danvers are best friends. So get out, before I make you" Wynonna said again, this time, more serious. Champ rolled his eyes and got up from the seat he was sitting in, next to Waverly.

"Fine, whatever idiot, I'm out of here" He said as he flicked Wynonna off and stomped out.

"you okay, baby girl?" Wynonna asked Waverly as she walked over to her sister.

"I am now, thanks" Waverly replied with a sigh. Wynonna kissed the top of her head.

"You deserve _so much_ **better** than ChumpBucket, Waves. You and Kara both deserve better than frat boys" Wynonna told her. Waverly sighed.

"Yeah, I know" She mumbled.

* * *

* * *

"Daddy" Nicole said as she knocked on her father's bedroom door, Officer Richard Haught.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Richard asked as he popped his head out from his desk.

"Daddy, my friend's Uncle died, and she's really sad about it" Nicole explained. Richard came out of his room.

"Just a friend?" He asked, Nicole glared. "Sorry baby. Well, I'm sorry to hear. How can I help?" he asked.

"She said I can swing by her house before the funeral tonight. Can you take me?" Nicole asked. Richard placed an arm around her.

"Sure thing baby girl. Go get your coat" he replied as Nicole ran to get her jacket.

* * *

* * *

Lena Luthor knew her mother hated a lot of things, but Lillian Luthor was not as evil as some paint her to be. She's just a cold woman sometimes.

"Mother" Lena said walking into her mother's office, "I was wanting to ask something"

"What's that Lena?" Lillian asked, looking up from her work, glasses on her face.

"My friend, she's really sad and I was wondering if I could go comfort her before her Uncle's funeral?" Lena asked. Lillian pondered for a second.

"Sure, but have Lex take you" Lillian replied.

"Okay, thanks mother" Lena said to her mother as she began to walk out.

"oh, and Lena, one more thing" Lillian called out. Lena popped her head back in.

"Yes?" Lena asked.

"Tell Officer Haught that he needs to swing by and pick up Lionel's paperwork" Lillian told her.

"Yes mother" Lena replied as she went to ask Lex for a ride to Waverly's house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below.


	6. Funerals, Break ups and comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis' funeral rolls around, Champ and Mike are childish assholes and Nicole is there for Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! warning in advanced that I did make Mon El a jerk.

Lena and Nicole arrived around the same time (they got close in the short time they knew Kara and Waverly). Champ was allowed to come back (much against Wynonna's protest) and he just agreed to be on his best behavior (or try to be). 

"Thanks, daddy" Nicole said as her father's pickup truck pulled into the Earp's driveway. She unbuckled and noticed her dad was too. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Mr. McCready was a close friend of the sheriffs, I want to pay my respects" Richard replied as he opened the truck door. He noticed Nicole's expression change and chuckled.

"Don't worry Nicky. I won't embarrass you" He told her, "not yet anyways" Nicole nodded, rolling her eyes as they both shut the doors. 

Nicole met up with Lena and they knocked on the door. Waverly answered it.

"Hey Nicole" Waverly said. 

"Hey" Nicole replied, pulling Waverly in for a hug, "oh, this is my dad," she said, pointing to the tall man with light brown hair with brown eyes.  ** _'She looks just like him'_ ** , Waverly thought.

"I send my condolences to you Ms. Earp. and thank you for being a good friend to my Nicky" Richard told Waverly as he shook her hand. 

"Thank you Officer Haught" Waverly replied solemnly. 

"Oh, Just call me Mr. Haught dear. Nic, I'll see you later alright?" He told Nicole.

"alright daddy" Nicole replied. Lena passed by Officer Haught on his way out.

"Oh! Officer Haught, My mother wanted me to remind you to pick up my father's paperwork, could you please do it soon before my mother's temper short fuses?" Lena told Richard.

"Alright dear, I'll swing by later" Richard told her as he left the Earp home. 

* * *

* * *

Nicole, Kara, Lena and Waverly headed upstairs to Waverly's room. Mike and Champ noticed. 

"What are they doing here?" Mike asked, leaning over. 

"Hell if I know. Waverly invites whoever really, says she needs all the comfort she can get" Champ replied, taking a sip of his water. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Girls and comfort. We are the ones who's trying to do what's best for them" Mike replied. "I mean, do you even trust them?" he asked.

"No, not one bit" Champ replied bitterly. 

Alex and Wynonna could overhear their conversation.

"What a bunch of egotistical, misogynistic pigs. Doc and Dolls are nowhere like that" Alex told Wynonna, who nodded. 

"nothing like what?" Dolls asked as he walked over. Wynonna pointed at Chump and Moose.

"Ah, your sisters' boyfriends" Doc replied, coming up from behind Dolls. Both older girls cringed.

"Can you  _ please _ not call them that? they're not worthy of that title" Alex told them. 

* * *

* * *

"Come on Mike, let's just go. Clearly they think those two are better comfort for Waverly than I am" Champ replied. Mike nodded.

"Don't let it bruise your ego, buddy. Let's just leave" Mike told his best friend. They gathered their items and left without saying goodbye. 

* * *

* * *

Around the time of Curtis' funeral, Champ bailed on his girlfriend. He texted her some hurtful things and she just ignored it. She was going to dump him later on. Mike was pretty harsh on Kara too, but her focus was being there for her best friend. Nicole and Lena ended up coming instead, since they're better comfort than the boyfriends ever were. 

"We are gathered here today, to remember the life of Curtis Jonathan McCready. Gone too soon, and in our hearts, he shall always remain" said the priest. "His niece Wynonna, would like to say a few words". Wynonna, stood up and removed the dust off her dress. Alex handed her a tissue to wipe her tears. She walked over and stood in front of Curtis' casket. 

"My Uncle Curtis was a brave, strong man. He was kind, he was loyal, but most importantly, he was true. He loved my sister and I like we were his own. He treated my best friend like she was his own. We lost a great man, but a great man never leaves his story behind. I love you Uncle Curtis. I know you'll always look out for me" She spoke. Tears spilled down her face as she turned around and walked towards his casket. Placing a hand onto. "I'll miss you" she said in a soft whisper. Waverly was crying, and Nicole pulled her in for a hug. Waverly clung on and Nicole just soothed her. 

* * *

* * *

After the funeral. Waverly called up Champ. They got into a heated argument and Champ said some regretful things about her family, including Curtis, out of anger and jealousy. He was trying to spite Nicole but when he talked in spite of her, Waverly praised her. This added more fuel and eventually, Waverly yelled "We're over James Champ Hardy" into the phone and hung up. She cried some more and Nicole was there to comfort her more. 

"Thank you.." Waverly said in a whisper.

"of course" Nicole replied as she hugged Waverly and let her cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below.


	7. Krya Zor El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes by and it surprises everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story!

****

Waverly woke up the next morning to her friends still over. She saw Kara and Alex sleeping on the floor, Lena sleeping on the recliner and Nicole asleep on the other couch. She was sleeping against her sister.

"Wyn, wake up" Waverly said as she shook her sister awake a little. "What happened last night?" 

"Everyone stayed over. They felt bad about leaving us here after Curtis' death. Gus is a mess and she left town to get away" Wynonna whispered as she woke up. 

"Ah" Waverly said, nodding her head, "okay". They eventually fell back asleep and were awoken by a knocking on the door. Kara woke up first and went to wake up Waverly. Together, they opened the door and to their shock, there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked  _ just like Kara.  _

"Hello" said the Kara look alike, she had a thick Russian accent, "I'm Linda Lee.. And I'm your twin sister" Kara passed out. 

A few seconds later, Kara woke up and screamed when she saw Linda.

"What are you?" Kara asked as she crawled over and poked Linda's side.

"Ow! that hurt" Linda said with pain in her voice, "I told you, I am your sister"

"Alex is my sister, I didn't have a sister on Krypton" Kara explained to Linda.

"Neither did I. Listen..Kara. When we were born, our father Zor El wanted nothing to do with twins. Since our mother was a twin, we were a possibility. but father did not like the idea of this. He gave me away one night, much against our mothers wishes" Linda explained, Kara starred at Linda. she was starting to believe her. "I am not here to bring hurt upon you or your family my dear sister, I just want to get to know you, when Krypton exploded, my parents sent me in a pod, I too was stuck in the phantom zone. My pod landed in Kasnia." 

_'Are you really my sister?' _Kara asked in Kryptonian. If this was an imposter, they would not know what she's saying.

_'Yes I am. My name is Kyra Zod, but my birth name is Krya Zor El'_ Linda replied. Kara let out a soft gasp,no one else could of known kryptonian if Kara was the last daughter. She felt tears fall down her face as she also felt an arm around her, it was Alex. 

"She's right.." Kara told Alex, "She's..She's my sister" 

"I am, and I promise I will not get in the way of you and Alex" Linda replied. Kara moved closer to her. "I am not here to harm you, Kara Zor- El. I am here to rebuild my family. My family in Russia, they do not want me anymore, they threw me out, and when I discovered you, I tried to find you right away" 

Kara and Linda stood up and their eyes met, Linda copied Kara's hand movements. 

_'What was the name of our Aunt?'_ Kara asked her.

_'Astra'_ Krya replied.

_'Who is our baby cousin?'_ Kara asked again.

_'Clark Kent, but his birth name is Kal -El'_ Krya replied again.  


"You're really my sister.." Kara said.

"I am" Krya replied. Kara reached over to touch her hand, and when their hands touched, a light of colors filled the room. Kara gasped as she pulled her hand away.  


"That only happens when lost siblings touch" Kara whispered. "You're really my sister" Kara repeated.

"Indeed" Krya replied. Kara pulled her in for a hug. The rest of the friends smiled as the two lost sisters reunited. Or in this case, met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated how things went w/ Red Daughter. I loved the story line and her sacrificing herself to prove she's good and against Lex, but I wish she stuck around. Got to be herself, y'know? So, I made Kara and Linda (RD) twins!


	8. Sister Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krya is welcomed to the family with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Kara took Linda back home to Eliza's shock. But with Linda's luck, Eliza welcomed her with open arms. Alex welcomed Linda as well, and the family made arrangements. Soon enough, Linda Lee, became Linda Lee Danvers (again, it was an arrangement made specifically for Krya like they did w/Kara). The friendship group welcomed Linda openly as well. The school was even welcoming (they signed her up asap), even though people were annoyed there was an identical version of Mike's girlfriend (word gets around fast, this is only a few hours after Linda arrived at the Earp house). The Danvers rebuilt their house since Alex was getting older prior to the discovery of Linda Lee, and now Kara and Linda shared a room. 

"So Linda, tell me about yourself?" Kara asked her twin. 

"Oh, there's nothing to fascinating about me" Linda replied. Kara waved that comment off single handedly.

"Oh come on Krya," Kara said, using her twin's alien name, "I'm sure you have some very interesting stories" . Linda pursed her lips and hummed.

"Ah, well, there was this one time, this boy called me a ..what you Americans would refer to as" she struggled to think of the word for a second, she'd only been in America for a few days prior to meeting Kara, trying to pick up on the language, she caught on pretty fast though. " 'a freak', and I broke his finger". Kara began laughing as she fell over backwards on her bed.

"Man, I wish I had the guts to do that" She told her sister. Linda smiled. 

"So Kara Danvers, how about you tell me about yourself too" Linda said. 

"Ah well, I'm 15, like yourself, my birthday is September 22nd and I love potstickers" Kara told her sister. 

"I see, and that girl with the black hair and green eyes. Is she your girlfriend?" Krya asked. Kara looked back in shock.

"um, no, I have a boyfriend..I might break up with him though" she nervously began to fiddle with her fingers, "but um.. why would you think that?"

Krya grinned. She couldn't wait to remind her sister that Kryptonian twins have a way of sensing or "feeling" the other ones emotions without actually _feeling it themselves. _

"You seemed to forget dear sister, twins on Krypton are known for their ability to feel the feelings of others feelings. Pain, emotions, hunger, love..." She began, Kara's face turned red at the realization, "and these feelings in my heart for that girl who was there, aren't mine, are they?" 

"Whoa" Kara said as she realized her sister was right, "I think you're right" 

Krya smiled and shrugged, with a smirk, she said in a low voice, "I always am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure all twins say they have a psychological connection. I got inspired by this idea from Legacies (check it out! it's on CW) I love the take on Krya being the reason Kara realizes her feelings for Lena.
> 
> Okay so basically, Kyra's adoption went through pretty fast because of how the Danvers took Kara in right away as well. Because Krya's an alien, and everything, idk too much but yeah. Anyways, if you have any questions, just ask and I'll try to explain. Leave any advice u have below.


	9. Talk With Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks with Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! a non evil Lex.

Lena knew the moment she and Nicole purchased milk from the Danvers farm that she had a crush on Kara. She just didn't know how to handle it. She was sitting in her room, pondering about what her life would be like if Kara wasn't dating that stale piece of bread still. Kara hated stale bread! yet she's dating one. When Lex appeared.

"Hey little sister, you okay?" He asked. Lena shook her head. Her knee partly up, chin on her fist. She had her thinking face.

"What's up?" He asked as he pulled her chair from her computer desk and sat in front of her bed.

"There's this girl I like, but she's dating a stale piece of bread" Lena told her brother. Lex chuckled in amusement.

"a stale piece of bread huh? what's his name?" Lex asked her.

"Mike Matthews" Lena replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust. The name rolled off her tongue so nonchalantly, yet she could vomit just saying it.

"Oh, Steve's brother" Lex said with a scrunch of his nose, "Gross". Lena let out a small laugh.

"I really like her Lex, what do I do?" she asked.

"Why don't you just tell her?" he suggested.

"I can't, she seems to really like Mike" Lena replied. Lex laughed again.

"Yeah, but if Mike is anything like his older brother, she'll realize he really is a stale piece of bread and leave him" Lex told her. Lena had a hopeful look in her eyes. 

"You think so?" Lena asked, "It's my friend Kara, by the way" 

Lex let out another laugh.

"Oh,the Danvers girl." Lex said, "Yeah, She already likes you Lena. I can't believe you. Straight A's in all your classes, top of your class and acing college level science homework but can't pinpoint when one of your best friends has a crush on you" Lex teased.

"She does not!" Lena argued. "I wish she did"

Lex rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please, she likes you so much that mother bought a potsticker maker for you to give to her on her birthday," as he got out of Lena's chair,he said "I need to go to work, but just think about what I told you Lena. Don't let your insecurities hold you back from being happy"

With that being said, he kissed Lena's forehead and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this.


	10. Break Ups, Secrets and Bus Rides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers Linda and Kara's bonding. Kara's friends discovering her secret and a break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

Over the next few days, Kara and Kyra(Linda) grew close, and Krya grew close to Alex. The only issue is, how do you tell who's who? Kara had glasses and Kyra didn't, but she needed something to protect her powers. 

"Linda, dear" Eliza said, calling Kyra by her earth name. "Would you like glasses like your sister?" 

"Wouldn't that just confuse everyone?" Linda asked. 

"Well, no,not if you and Kara dress differently, plus your accent is an easy indication" Eliza replied. Linda nodded in response. Eliza handed her over another pair of glasses. Putting them on, Kara realized just how identical they really were. 

"It's like looking in a mirror" Kara said in amazement.

"A mirror with high improvements" Linda said with a wink.

"Hey!" Kara pouted, but her lips twitched as a smile was threatening to escape.

"Now girls" Eliza said with a small laugh, "you two are going to miss the bus, run along now" 

The twins kissed their adopted mother goodbye and met up with Waverly. Who was still coming to the realisation that there's a carbon copy of her best friend. 

"Hey Kara, Hey Linda" Waverly said to the two girls.

"Hey" Kara said with a smile.

"Hello" Linda said with a smile as well. Waverly was still in shock as the bus pulled up and the three of the boarded.

"I'm sorry" Waverly said, "This is all a bit of a shock"

"It's a shock to us too Waverly, don't worry" Kara reassured her friend, "but if we can believe we live in a town with an heir, revenants or demons, aliens and meta humans. I am certain, we can believe that I have a twin sister from another planet" Kara explained. The day Linda arrived, Kara realized everything basically spilled out, so now,all of her friends knew her secret. They all swore to keep it a secret, and these were the friends Kara trusted the most. 

_ flashback to a few days ago: _

_ "so wait, you're an alien?" Nicole asked. Kara nodded. _

_ "there's no way" Lena said, she wanted to doubt but she couldn't. Linda and Kara both took a jump and now they were flying. _

_ "holy shit" Nicole said, she turned to Waverly, "did you know kara's an alien? _

_ "duh" Waverly replied,as if it were a stupid question, "I've known her for 2 years now, plus she's my neighbor, it's kind of hard to avoid not knowing an alien moved in next to you"  _

_ "That's so fucking cool. oh my God" Nicole said in amazement.  _

_ "It's really quite spectacular" Lena told Kara. _

_ "You guys can't tell anyone, okay? if the government found out, they'd take her away and experiment on her" Alex told Lena and Nicole. _

_ "We won't, we promise" Nicole and Lena said at the same time. _

_ "So who else knows?" Nicole asked. _

_ "My family, The Earps, and a few kids at school. Winn and Jeremy. don't get mad at them though, they promised" Kara told her friends.  _

When the bus arrived at the school, Linda, Kara and Waverly got off. Champ avoided Waverly because Wynonna made sure of it. Mike, on the other hand, was still dating Kara. Mike walked over, he had known about Linda for a while, Kara told him. 

"Hey Kara!" Mike said, pulling Linda in for a hug.

"Sorry pal but I am afraid you are hugging the wrong Danvers" Linda replied. Mike's eyes went wide as he let Linda go, turned around and faced the real Kara.

"Hey Kara!" he said, trying to play it off. "I knew that was your sister"

Linda and Kara exchanged looks, ' _ right',  _ they both thought.

"Mike, can we talk?" Kara asked. Mike knew she was going to break up with him. He couldn't blame her though. 

"I know you're gonna dump me, and honestly I don't blame you. but I wanted you to know that my family and I are moving to Florida, so this is my last day at QHS. See you around" Mike told Kara, he then walked away. "oh" he said before turning around, "and I guess we're broken up" he added before he walked away for real.   


"huh.." Kara said as she faced her sister and best friend, "that was easier than I thought" 

"Do we celebrate?" Linda asked, "I know how to make a really good chocolate cake" 

"Celebration indeed!" Kara joked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any comments below.


	11. Luthor and Haught vs Hardy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ confronts Nicole, only to have a few surprises along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> and Saskia is a character from a show (I suppose) or movie, Katie Mcgrath is in called "Secret Bridesmaids' Business" 
> 
> (it's a mini series)

Champ couldn't help it, he was angry. Waverly  _ dumped _ , him, and now his best friend is moving to another fucking state! but Waverly left him for some lesbian. He was angry. He approached Nicole by her locker one day, with Lena standing near by.

"Hey Haught, What the hell is your problem? He asked, in a really angry voice. Nicole shut her locker. 

"Excuse me?" She asked, staring him in the face. She had one hand behind her to make sure Lena knows to stand down. 

"I'm talking to you, Nicole. Who the hell do you think you are? stealing my girlfriend from me" he said as he growled. 

"Well, firstly, she's not your girlfriend anymore, and secondly, she deserves way better than you" Nicole snapped, Champ growled. 

"I ought to beat you to the ground right here, right now," he said, moving closer.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Lena interjected.

"And why not, Luthor? it's only you and Haught" Champ growled. 

The doors opened, and in came in Saskia Luthor. Lena's identical twin sister. (yes, I just added her in) Everyone who paid close attention, knew the Luthors had twins. Lena and Saskia. Even Kara knew. Saskia was away at a boarding school for law students but decided to come home. Saskia knew of Kara's secret because Lena was given permission to tell her about Kara's secret and Linda. 

"I mean, there's always me" Saskia said. Everyone looked shocked, even Lena.

"Kia! what are you doing back?" Lena asked as she ran over to her sister and engulfing her in a hug.

"School was getting boring and mother agreed I could return to QHS" Saskia replied. 

"Oh great, there's two of you?" Champ whined. Lena and Saskia looked at each other and back at Champ.

"Yes" they said at the same time. 

"Except she's a little more" Saskia began to speak as Lena walked over and punched Champ square in the jaw, "punchy" 

Champ stumbled back, now his face was red but not because he was angry. 

"You're all crazy!" he yelled, he noticed people had their phones out and were recording him acting like an idiot, he flushed a deep red in embarrassment, "Oh God, they're all staring, God, this is so fucking embarrassing" he whined as he ran off. 

"Good job Lena, you embarrassed him" Saskai complemented. Lena hummed.

"Well, it's not hard to embarrass a misogynistic asshole" Lena replied. "won't be the last of that" she commented, pulling up a photo of ten year old Champ sleeping in footie pjs on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review.


End file.
